1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and playback apparatus for a disk cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known recording and playback apparatuses for disk cartridges are complicated in construction and large in dimensions, as they include, for example, a complicated speed reduction mechanism which enables the insertion and ejection of a disk cartridge. They also have the disadvantage of being difficult to assemble accurately.